The Grounds Of Death
by Thommo88
Summary: Two brothers leave for the first hunt but their fun is short lived as they are called to return home, because of a strange ship on the radar.
1. The First Hunt

**Well this is my first story so i hop that itisn't too bad but review and let me know what you think, cheers.**

"RAAK!" boomed the voice of the elder, "Come forth receive your Token" Raak walked towards the podium to receive his token. You see to be able to hunt for trophies the yuatja must finish a training course which consists of two years of vigorous excersise and painstaking preparation. All of those who completed this course, would come out a skilled and accurate killer, ready for the hunt.

Raak passed the course along with his older brother Kane, Kane however received a medal of honour for completing the course with exceptional results. The only yuatja to exceed Kane's results was that of his eldest brother Spawn who received his token four years earlier. Raak received his token from the elder and rejoined his brother. The elder's handed them their token's and also upgraded weapons, which would assist them in becoming even more efficient killing machines.

"Hey kane, are you nervous?" Questioned Raak "Nah it'll be just like training" said Kane. "I am, do you think Spawn was this nervous - " just then Spawn entered the room, "Good to see you brothers, Raak I overheard you, just remember that there is no pressure to get a trophy just do your best," reassured Spawn. "But were you nervous" "Look Raak if you want to become a skilled warrior you can't let your fears control you, look I have to go, and Kane, be strong I know you are, fairwell." Raak decided to go and do some training to ease his mind, and to get used to the new equipment, While Kane stayed back to sharpen his spear, he was content on using his old gear, as that was what he felt comfortable with.

Just then Kane received a message, he checked his screen it was the elders they had, approved of their results, and they were to go on their first hunt to prove that they have what it takes to be a true warrior. Raak also received the message. They boarded their pods and readied themselves for the trip. Their Destination: Earth.

Three earth days Later they arrived on earth. Their pods landed in a secluded corn field, they departed their pods and started to explore the place in which they landed, they soon recived a message from the elders, they were experiencing some kind of strange signal from an unidentified ship, and Raak and Kane were to shorten their trip to one night, in stead of two earth days.

The two yuatja spotted a light in the distance, it was coming from a barn and decided that what ever was living over there would become their first trophies. Kane readied his weapons as he headed off in one direction while Raak head of in the other, they planned to attack from both sides.

"Aaww come on jesse" tormented the mullin, a 19 year old boy who enjoyed picking on little kids "grab your glasses come on jump boy, jump, here Clint catch." He threw the little boy's glasses to his friend clint " Hey come on boy, over here, whats the matter can't you see, come on b.." just then something made Clint freeze in fear he dropped his glasses the boy felt around for them, he grabbed them, and ran. "Clint man what gotten into ya," Clint said nothing "Clint Cl…" just then Mullin saw some corn stalks move, and he heard something, he followed the sound and he saw shadowy figure, one that had shiny skin and startlingly focused eyes, they seemed to stare right through him, it's as if they cut him. The boys stood there frozen by the gaze of this creature, Raak circled he unsheathed his wrist baldes and pounced on Clint, and in one swift movement he claimed his first trophy. Kane raised his spear and thrust it toward Mullin it pinned him against the barn wall, Kane walked over to him to seize his first trophy. Mullin looked up at the yuatja he opend his moth to scream but nothing came out he froze, he look at the predator as it unsheathed it's wristblade and the last thing that he saw was that blade, swiping down, quick and simple.

"Pity we only have one night to hunt, I'm starting to get the hang of this" said Raak "See what did I tell you nothing to worry about, well not with these creature they are much weaker then the …" just then they received a message from the elders and it wasn't a good one either…


	2. The Ship

**I hope your anticipation has paid off cos this is the answer to the cliffhanger, well i hope you like it please review**

Kane looked at the screen attached to wrist intently, "What is it brother?", asked Raak "The elders have sent us this message." **_Raak, Kane you must come back immediately there is an unidentified ship coming by our planet it is bigger then any ship we have ever encountered, our legacy in the past has been one of great aggression towards enemies but this ship has enough fire power to wipeout half of our galaxy, our planet and infantry don't stand a chance. We need all the warriors we can get_**.

Raak and Kane headed back to their pods even though they had only collected one trophy on their first hunt, they were still proud of themselves. "Come on Raak" said Kane through the radio unit built into the helmet "You go first I'll follow" "What do you mean Kane?" "Look, just go ok" "Ok, ok" said Raak

Raak's pod lifted off the ground, "See you there Kane" "Ok we will meet there" Raak lifted higher before his pod began to make a low humming sound which got louder and louder the force of the thrusters on his pod, although small, the incredible force they generated blew so hard that it left a huge circle where it had broken the corn stems and in an instant it was gone. Kane opened the door of his pod and jumped out he was frustrated, as to why his pod would not respond he overrode the voice command control and tried to work it manually but it wouldn't work. When he couldn't get it to work, he was forced to send Raak home as he new that they would probably need all the warriors they could get.

As a result Kane was left stranded on earth, not that he couldn't survive but the fact that he would not be there to help his brothers, and the elders defend their planet really ate away at him. He decided to go and find a place to establish a home base.

"Kane … Kane can you hear me?" _What the hell is going on?_ Raak thought"Kane can you hear me" Raak shouted as he tried to make contact with his brother. Raak's pod docked at the station and he jumped out. He was greeted by spawn, "Raak, good to see you, but, where is your brother?" he asked. "I … I don't know" answered Raak. "Did his pod leave the ground with yours?" Asked Spawn "Well no it didn't because he …" "What ? don't you know that in any situation like that all pods must leave at the same time" "Well yes brother, but Kane insisted that I leave first" "Well if Kane insisted, I know Kane and he isn't stupid, there's a reason. Quick we must report to the elders as immediately."

Spawn And Raak stood before the elders as they were briefed on their mission, as Spawn was already a monarch, who's command is third only to that of the elders, and their king Aesiem, his mission was more dangerous. Spawn was instructed to try and make contact with the ship, which was due to come by their planet any moment. Raak was assigned to a guard post, he was also given a plasma cannon, and 12 canisters of plasma rounds.

Spawn boarded his xenocraft, he headed toward the ship he readied his weapons. He picked up their radio frequency. He began to try to communicate with them, "Greetings I am Spawn, as a monarch of the yuatja I am obliged to meet with your leader and try to make a truce with him" all of a sudden a door open as if from nowhere and out emerged a shadowy figure but Spawn could clearly make out the muscular arms, and wrist blades, unlike the yuatja this creature had a four pronged wrist blade, a blade on the back of the hand on the front and on each side.

As he got closer spawn made out the face of the creature walking towards him "What … Who …no it can't be, IT IS!"

**Well if youdidn't likethe first cliffhanger this one should even it up for you cos trust me this one is a big one! (p.s Review)**


	3. Kane's Encounter

**Well, I'm gonna keep you hangin a bit longer with the cliffy in the last chapter, ha ha. I hope that this chapter isn't too bad plz review, cheers.**

Kane went back to the barn, where he had obtained his trophy. He meticulously checked the parameter, and concluded that it was completely uninhabited. He decided to make this abandoned farmhouse his home for the time being.

Kane wasted no time in making himself at home; he first retrieved his pod and took it into the barn, he then went about fixing it, he looked at the engine, but found nothing wrong with it, so he checked the thrusters, but again found them, in perfect working condition, still baffled as to why his pod would not work, Kane considered that it might be a technical problem, so he opened the controls panel, he found it hard to open, well harder then usual, but when he opened it he found at once why it wouldn't respond to his commands. The main circuit board was fried, by the looks of it, by some sort of acid. Kane clicked, "The acid must have come from a xenomorph."

He knew that the circuit board was destroyed, and that he could not fix it, but the next best thing in his mind was to extract revenge, and that is what he did. He sharpened his spear, and his wrist blades. He knew that there would be more than one, so he needed more then just a spear and a wrist blade, he reached into his pod and retrieved the weapons that had been given to him by the elders, and equipped them. The weapons that were given to him were; a plasma cannon, with 4 plasma rounds, a cross bow with 3000 pounds of pressure (A unique bow that shoots bolts of electricity, that seek out and shut down the electricity in the brain causing instant death), and another wrist blade this one was different to his in three aspects, it was longer, it was shaped differently and it was lighter.

Kane stopped, thought to himself _why would the xenomorph want with a yuatja? They know that they don't stand a chance against me, unless I am outnumbered, but what do they want with me?_

He equipped his weapons and he prepared himself, he programmed his computer to track down the xenomorphs. He headed out into the world, to find the xenomorphs, and his revenge for the sabotage of his ship, but would that be enough to get him home?

Kane followed the co-ordinates on his computer they led him past the site, where he and his brother had landed. There he found a body, "Human, this must be the little one that ran away, too small to worry about," it was then that he realized the huge hole in the boys chest, "The xenomorph must be nearby," Kane left the body and continued to follow the xenomorphs co-ordinates.

Kane stopped in the middle of a field, looked around, _this is where the computer led me, but I don't see any xenomorphs._ Kane looked around, but saw nothing, he then looked up but nothing, he then realized that he must be directly on top of their lair, so he marked the spot, and started to search for the entrance to their cave, he saw the grass move, so he switched visions so he could see what it was, when he acquired the vision that he needed, he saw the creature, it looked like a hard meat, but something was different.

It looked taller, more muscular, faster, and ultimately a more deadly killing machine, but how was this possible, they couldn't just get bigger. Kane thought that maybe it was just a one off, just this one is big.

Kane followed the xenomorph; it led him to the entrance to their underground hideout. It was a hole in the ground with a ramp leading into the hideout. Kane near the side of the entrance, he looked over the edge, and what he saw shocked him. There were six xenomorphs guarding the entrance and, all of them were the bigger than the first one he saw.

Kane didn't know what to do, whether to take the risk and try to kill them, or to lay low and wait. Kane looked at his weapons, he thought of his training, and then he made his decision.

Kane sat and studied the xenomorphs movement, he then predicted the best way to attack. He equipped, his cross bow, he got into position, in front of the entrance, he gripped the cross bow, he kicked rock, the xenomorph turned around startled by the sound, they spotted the yuatja. Kane couldn't hold off any longer, he did the only thing he could, he shot...

**Ha ha, another cliff hanger, I hope you like it so far, plz review. Cheers.**


	4. The Others

**Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update, I hope you like this chapter this is the answer to both of the cliffhangers (Kane's and Spawns)**

Spawn readied himself, he took a frantic step towards the ship, he stood in amazement as he greeted the stranger, "For years they have told me about you, I … I didn't believe that it was true, but finally we meet. You really do exist"

"Yes" said the stranger "My teachings, have also told me about your race, we too, were in a state of disbelief, the reality of two different species of yautja seemed doubtful. But finally after our many years of searching, we have found you, my name is Tohk."

"Tohk, it is on the behalf of the elders that I welcome you to our planet, I am Spawn, and I am a monarch of the yautja." "It is on behalf of the elders of my colonization that I accept this greeting, I see that your political system, works much the same as ours, I am also a monarch for my peoples" Spawn, walked up to Tohk and outstretched his hand, Tohk took his hand "You must come quickly and see our elders, I'm sure they will be very surprised at your arrival." "Yes I hope so, but like I said it is not by chance that we have met here, we have been searching for you for centuries, we have come to you from the far end of the universe, and we have been traveling for 400 years now tomorrow marks the 400th anniversary of our departure." "Hold your tongue," said Spawn, "Save your speech for the elders they are the ones that can help you with your crisis."

Tohk greeted the elders. He wasted no time in unfolding the core of his problem. "Over 400 years ago we were under attack from the xenomorph, and it was a losing battle, millions and millions of Yuatja were dieing every day. But these are not the xenomorph that you know, There is another race of xenomorph but this race is nothing like the one you know, it is bigger, faster, stronger, and smarter. It was this race of xenomorph that left us decimated, it totally annihilated us we were left with nothing, but we rebuilt our colony as best we could, we were desperate to try anything to help us to defend ourselves against the xenomorph, then the elders remembered a myth that was told, it said that there was another race of yautja, one that evolved to it's fullest extent, and that had turned hunting into an art form, since then we have waited for this day, we need your help to destroy them."

"We too have been told stories about you, the other race of yautja" said the elder "It is our duty to keep the xenomorph under control. We will help, to solve this problem of yours."

"Thank you, but I fear that the xenomorph have followed us here. I'm sorry, but this problem of ours, has also become yours"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kane shot the crossbow, the xenomorph reacted with unbelievably fast reflexes, and some how miraculously, dodged the bolt, 2 of them however were just a split second too slow, the both got shot and pinned to the wall on in front of the other.

Kane couldn't believe his eyes, _this can't be right_ he thought _how is this possible. With reflexes that fast it would be impossible to_ …, just then a xenomorph appeared from the grass and slashed Kane with its tail.

Kane fell to the ground, the cut had badly severed his arm and torso, and he was bleeding badly. He was in no state to fight, but he rose slowly, he looked for the xenomorph, but everything was still, quiet, dead quiet. EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK, the silence was pierced by the roar of the hard meat, as it rose up and charged towards Kane, Kane thought quickly, and use it's blistering speed to his advantage, having a longer wrist blade than usual, would make it easier, as he jumped and thrust his hand toward the hard meats throat, it ran for three or four more feet, before it's head dropped off. **Mmmm another trophy, **Said Kane out aloud.

3 down 3 to go, Kane searched for the other Xenomorph he found them hiding in the grass, but they too also spotted him. They all jumped out of the grass and headed towards Kane at the same time. Kane waited, he held of just long enough, and he ducked, but at the same time he raised his wrist blade, it caught one of them, and almost cut it in half. **Right** he said **that wasn't too hard, 4 down in 10 minutes isn't too bad, and only two to go** but just then Kane fell to the ground, he had lost a lot of blood, and it was making him dizzy and light headed, but he pushed past the pain and stood up he rose up. Kane didn't look up straight away, he had a bad feeling, he slowly raised his head, what he saw froze his blood, or what was left of it …

**Sorry I just couldn't help it, I love cliffhangers I had to have another one I hope you liked the chapter plz review.**


End file.
